


Not So Bad After All

by KrysKrossZee



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Angst, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee
Summary: Pansy hated Christmas parties. She hated the smell of the mulled wine and mince pies. She hated the way the pine needles would stick to the soles of her shoes and the way that she would find them everywhere for the next two months of her life. She hated the way that she was expected to kiss everyone on the cheek and wish them a Merry Christmas. It was just a complete mess and yet she had been roped into this, roped into handing out vol au vents and in the words of Draco 'looking pretty for the guests'.But when a strange crashes the party, will Pansy change her mind?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Pansy Parkinson/Ninth Doctor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Stockings of Joy Collection





	Not So Bad After All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [articcat621](https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/gifts).



> Happy Holidays, Articcat621. I hope you enjoy this!

Pansy hated Christmas parties. She hated the smell of the mulled wine and mince pies. She hated the way the pine needles would stick to the soles of her shoes and the way that she would find them everywhere for the next two months of her life. She hated the way that she was expected to kiss everyone on the cheek and wish them a Merry Christmas. It was just a complete mess and yet she had been roped into this, roped into handing out vol au vents and in the words of Draco 'looking pretty for the guests'.

She had asked him if she could just simply stay upstairs and he could pretend that she was at her parent's house or something, but he hadn't liked that idea. He had made it clear that she needed to at least show face as the gracious hostess. This was one of the many reasons that Pansy hated the sham of a marriage that she and Draco had.

Pansy had greeted every single guest at the door when they had arrived and their elf Gretty had taken all of their coats, which was why Pansy was confused now when she was standing in the middle of the room and she saw a man in a leather jacket that she didn't recognise with a blonde in tow. A frown flitted across her face before she regained control of her expressions again - she couldn't be seen to be upset about anything after all.

She did however hand the tray to Gretty and made her way across the room towards the stranger. She wanted to demand an answer from him as to why he was here, but at the same time she didn't want to cause a scene or draw attention to herself, not when all she really wanted to do was disappear into the background in the first place. Instead she decided that she had to take a diplomatic approach towards things.

"I don't believe we've met?" She extended a hand towards the man who obviously looked her up and down and earned himself a roll of eyes from the blonde, or maybe that roll of eyes was directed at the man, she couldn't be sure. She wasn't all that good at reading people, after all, so she supposed it could have very easily been the latter.

The man took her offered hand and slowly gave it a firm shake. "John Smith." The man told her, "And this is my companion Rose Tyler. And you are…?"

Pansy blinked a couple of times. For a start their names meant absolutely nothing to her, but the fact that they didn't know her name lead her to believe that they were gatecrashers.

"Pansy." She told him, deciding to leave off her last name in that moment. She never knew what to introduce herself as anyway. She'd married Draco a year ago, but she never truly felt like a Malfoy. She didn't feel like a Parkinson anymore either.

Just her first name seemed to be enough for John anyway who was now scanning the room as of assessing the scene while Rose disappeared into the crowd, her blonde hair helping her to blend in with the mass of Malfoys that had been invited to join them for the evening, even if her choice of outfit wasn't exactly up to Malfoy standards.

Pansy kept her attention on John anyway, wondering how she could possibly ask him what he was doing here without actually asking the question outright. Her hosting instincts that had practically been beaten into her since she was a small child kicked in, and that was probably her saving grace in that moment.

"Would you like a drink?" She offered, gesturing towards the bar that Draco had had installed especially for events such as this one, and it was somewhere that Pansy had let herself become far too comfortable being as of late, but she didn't dare mention that now. She hoped that this was a way to let him know that she was in fact the hostess as well, though she still had no idea how to make him aware that she knew that he wasn't meant to be here.

"Just water, thank you." That answer was somewhat refreshing. There were very few people she knew that she would have asked for the same, and that was including herself.

She got his drink without hesitation and when she returned to John, he was looking out the window at the stars, which he started to talk about. Pansy had always been interested in the stars, but it hadn't been 'cool' to study them and so she hadn't really paid all that much attention during Astronomy lessons back in the day. She'd done some research of her own, but that didn't compare to the way that this stranger talked about them.

Pansy didn't know how long she let him talk about the stars for, but before she knew it they were out walking the grounds of Malfoy Manor, under the stars that he was so fond of. Pansy hummed as she walked with him, asking questions she didn't even know that she needed to hear the answers to. She found that she was able to forget about her life almost entirely while she was in the man's presence, but that was brought to an abrupt halt when she heard a whooshing sound.

"That sounds like my cue to leave." John said, though Pansy found that she was pleased to hear on his voice that he didn't sound exactly thrilled by that idea. "It was nice to meet you, Pansy. I hope we meet again."

Pansy couldn't help but let a smile break through her usually stony façade. It wasn't often that anyone actually enjoyed her company - Draco certainly never did, or at least never let on that he ever did. This was why she ended up leaning forward to press a kiss to his cheek, but at the last second, he turned his head slightly and her lips met his.

Pansy's eyes widened but she found that she didn't pull away from him, and he didn't pull away from her either until he had kissed her back, his fingers twisting into the curls that hung around her face before he let go and stepped back.

"I - I…" Pansy stuttered out, her eyes then flickering towards the house and when she looked back, the man was gone and the whooshing noise had filled the garden completely. She blinked rapidly as she tried to figure out what exactly had just happened. A small voice in the back of her mind tried to point out that the man was probably a figment of her imagination, but she decided to shut that down as she made her way back up towards the house.

Maybe Christmas parties weren't all so bad.


End file.
